House of Anubis: The Mysteries Contitnues: Season 2
by momo.ndao.52
Summary: New People. New Mystery. New Drama. New Danger. HOA
1. House of Camp

Nina drives up to the Uni. of Egyptian Arts.

Nina - college here i come

Fabian- Nina

Fabian- HI

Fabian Kiss

Martin- Hey guys

Amber- Fashonista coming thru

They all hug...

Amber- how was Tokyo

Fabina- Did u and KT have a good time.

Martin- Yea it was gr8.

KT- Hey babe

Kartin Kiss

In the House

Everyone comes in...

All Group hug

Jerome: Come on.. Oh Fabes did you tell Nina that you just broke up w/ Mara

Martin: Goodbye

KT: I agree

Nina: I can't beleive you.

Fabian: NINA!

NIna: Oh well

Joy; Well some1's angry


	2. House of Reunion

Nina: Fabian leave me alone  
Fabian: Nina I'm so sorry. I thought Eddie &/or Patricia told you  
Nina: When was it  
Fabian: When You didn't come back and told me to move on  
Nina: Ohh (cries). I feel so stupid  
Fabian: You aren't stupid  
Fabina Kiss

At the Living room

Eddie: So how was Tokyo  
Martin: It was the bomb  
KT: We even met the emperor  
Joy: Did i tell you guys that..,.  
All: Yes we know you were born in British Hong Kong when Jackie Chan was filming next to the hospital.  
Nina and Fabian come down.  
All in shock: Victor  
Victor: Oh gr8.  
Trudy: Hey sweetie pies  
All: TRUDY3  
Alex: Hey guys  
All: Alex  
Martin: C i told u America isn't that bad

Rooms

Girls

Nina, Amber,  
Piper, Patricia  
Sadie, KT,  
Willow, Joy

Boys

Carter,Fabian  
Martin, Eddie  
Jerome,Alfie  
Alex,Walt

Walt: Hey Sadie  
Sadie:Hey babe  
All: Hey Walt


	3. House of Revealations

Martin's POV.

While i was unpacking i heard a voice. "Chosen One" it kept repeating it. "Come closer" Then out of nowhere Charles appeared."Hey Martin" he said."Martin you must help Eddie. He is struggling. You must find the Osirian. " Anyways after that I went with Nina and Fabian. They needed me for something.

Nina's POV

I'm not the chosen one, Martin is. I am the Paragon. Protege of Horakhty aka Ra/Horus while Martin is just the Protege of Horus. We need a Sibuna meeting. Sarah just contacted me. After this me and Fabian are going on a romantic date on the lake.

Fabian's POV

" Ok Martin so you are the chosen one." "I know I have the locket which is actually blue and Nina gets this ring." Martin replied. He gave Nina the ring. As Martin put on the locket it turned blue. " So who's Charles" asked Patricia." "He's the one who got Martin here." I said . "KT why do you have a pic of Charles." Martin said in shock. " Wait you know my gramps" KT said. Akward!


	4. House of Questions

**_Martin's POV _**

**__**"KT how do you know Charles." I asked. "He's my gramps" said KT.

"How do you know him" said Patricia. "Yay story time ".said Alfie.

" On the first day on camp, Charles was the one that gave me the locket.

I told them. " He told me to look out for Rufus Zeno, who kidnapped me last year.

Did he kidnapped any of you." Nina, Amber , Patricia, Jerome, and Eddie raises their hands.

_**Nina's POV **_

Wow Martin's story is so interesting. I got a locket with a yellow eye.

" Martin I'll help you embark on your chosen journey." I said

"Yeah Martin , my girl is awsome" said Fabian. Then, I kissed him.

"Hey guys gotta go said Eddie , before leaving the meeting.

_**Eddie's POV**_

I had to get out of there.

I called Mr. A. He told me that I am the Osirian and

needed to protect Martin.

"So what do i have to do." I said.

He told me what I needed to do.


	5. House of Attacks

_**KT's POV **_

Yay morning. I am so sunny. I went and kissed Martin at breakfast."Gosh KT and Martin , get a room" said Jerome.

Me and Nina were talking about this rumor that someone was coming to the camp. This is a camp for students with advanced smarts.

"So do you know who it is" I asked her. " No I wish." said Nina.

_**Alfie's POV **_

We were all having fun until. They had to arrive.

The door opened and two new students came.

Lets just say they weren't new.

Long time enemies.

_**Sadie's POV**_

"Mick , Mara" Carter yelled. "No this is not true"

"Uhhhh why why why why" said Amber and Jerome in unision.

"Hey guys." We all ignored them excepted for Martin, Nina, Alex, and KT , who were giving them dirty looks.

The only one who did talk to them was Eddie.

_**Carter's**_ **_POV_**

Did Eddie just say something to him.

hold up, right there, Martin might be on to something.

" Hey guys lets go somewhere" I said. I showed them the gesture so that they knew it was a Sibuna Meeting.

_**Next Day: Amber's**_ POV

Today was the best and worst day ever.

It all started at breakfast.

"Hey guys" I said all loud and joyfull, ignoring Mick and Mara.

" Anyways Hello humans and Martin the Terrorist" said Mick while Mara was giggling.

"Wow that was low" said Willow." That is evil. Not all Muslims are terrorists " protested Willow.

Martin got up and did something that made the highlight of my day.

He went Patricia on Mick (meaning that he poured something on Mick... lemon juice to be excact.

Then , Martin slapped and beat the crap out of Mick screaming"No one likes you". "Get out of here."


	6. House of Anubis Sisterhood

_**Nina's POV**_

Fabian, Jerome, Patricia, and I had to hold Martin down.

Boy he could fight.

"Mick if you are going to start stuff... Then you and your girlfriend can go...Now" i yelled.

"You will pay, you will all pay" said Mara." Lets go Mick.

_**Alfie's POV**_

Wow Martin can get so mad. But he can get calm at the same time.

"Hey Marty you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just found something." he said.

"Remeber when we had to make The Golden Falcon and give it to King Tut.

"Yeah why" I replied.

"Well I had a dream" He said.

_**Joy's POV**_

Wow, Martin must be hanging around with Patricia too much.

"So KT" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

"Wanna plan a girls night out." said Nina

"Yeah of course." said KT and Patricia.

"What about..." KT said

" Don't worry, Sadie knows too". said Willow.


	7. House of Ansewrs

_**Martin's POV**_

Well I told Aflie about the dream. Now I just have to tell the rest of the Sibuna crew.

Sibuna Meeting

It all began when Nina, Eddie, KT and I all had the same dream. So we were in the HOA. Yes, good memories. Then, Amneris ( who looks just like Nina...well they are related.) Then, she told us the Legend of the Gods. " Atum was the first human, you identify him as Adam." she said. " What about Eve " Eddie asked. " Well since she was the main reason for making the "origional sin" she stayed human as God wanted her to be punished." Amneris continued. Afterward, she told us about Ra.

I could see Nina was interested in this. Meanwhile, I saw a glowing crown. After the story I asked her " Sorry Mrs. Amneris. But is that the Crown of Isis." It was a white crown with yellow jewels around it. " Yes Chosen One how did you know." she asked. I shrugged and asked another question." How come I am the chosen one now." Well you and Nina are in the same family line. If someone loses their status. Like how Nina lost her Chosen One status, The next member, meaning you, will be the chosen one and Nina will go up the ranks and turn into the Paragon.

After I told the dream, Eddie Left. Whoops I am late for a meeting with the person. " Heya guys, gotta go." He said. He just dashed out the door. The I went to follow him. " Guys I think Martin's on to me" He said in his room. "He doesn't know that you told King Tut to do all that stuff" said Mara. " And they don't know that you are OZ" said Mick


	8. House of Knowledge

At Dinner

Martin- Sibuna Reunion pass it on  
Fabian Sibuna Reunion pass it on.

While they are talking about sibuna...

Jerome- I wonder how Cassie, Dexter and Erin are doing  
Joy- Yeah me too  
KT- Well lets wish for the best.

Then KT gets a text.

Yeah KT best wishes - Mara

At the Sibuna Reunion.

Sadie- You are lying  
KT- look here  
Sadie-Ok lets tell them  
Nina- OK so what happened  
KT tells them what Mara did

Martin- No way  
KT- Yes way  
Fabian - Look what I found.  
Fabian Then pulls out the Book of the Dead.  
Martin- Rutter I thought i left it at Anubis House.  
Fabian- Well I took it with me  
Carter- Yes we got the book  
Amber- What do you me to do now?

First Day of School

?: Hello class. I am Mr. Brain Hamilton

Class: Hi Mr. Hamilton


	9. House of History

**_Jerome's POV _**

Well we learned about the Legend of the Seven.

So its Ra, Horus, Osiris, Isis, Set, Anubis and Nephthys.

"Marty, I think we should tell Sibuna". He nodded then Mr. Hamilton heard me because he called me out.

"Well whats so important that I have to waste 6 hrs on listening you talk." He said.

"Jerome Clarke " I said.

"I knew it, I heard about you. Don't mess with me". He told.

_**Patricia's POV.**_

Eddie is taking me on a romantic date.

I just can't wait. I was picking clothes with Sadie and guess what.

There was the dress Sophia made me wear. Then, there was a sticky note.

"Well Patty, didn't know you had that kinda taste" it said.

_**Martin's POV**_

I went to confront Eddie about the OZ thing.

"Eddie I heard you talking to Mara and Mick..."

" Marty you know the upcoming play you wrote, I am OZ, the evil warlock. " He reminded me.

"Eddie i am so.."

"Marty its fine. Lets have a Sibuna meeting. Jerome was talking about the Seven" he said.

_**Sibuna Meeting - No Ones POV**_

* * *

"Fabian get the tablet, " Martin said

"Here" He Said." Nina's Ra, Martin's Horus, Eddie is ?, KT is Isis, Patricia is Nepthys, Jerome is Anubis and Joy is ?

"Wow so specific" said Joy.

"Yeah Fabian" said Eddie.

" I have an Idea" said Amber on her phone.

"Well" Nina said impatiently.

"Ohh yeah, We could ask Mr. Hamiltion, He is having that new Mythology Club." Amber suggested

" Fine but No talking about Sibuna" KT said.

As she said that , eveyone looked at Alfie,

"What, I won't say anything" said Alfie


	10. House of Mythology

_**Mr. Hamilton's POV**_

Well I was getting ready for class and a group of students walked up to me.

"Hi Mr. Hamilton." said a Dirty Blonde American Girl" I'm Nina.

"Ohh so you are the famous Nina Martin". I said

"Hi, Martin Kane , We would like to join your new upcoming mythology club. " the other American said.

"Marty , excellent student and of course ". I said.

**_Carter's POV_**

**__**We got in .

"Yes' i yelled.

It must have been really loud because everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

_**Sadie's POV**_

Well Carter looked like a complete idiot.

Walt, Patricia, Eddie and I went to the resturant.

It was amazing

Anyways Carter and Willow are doing the same thing with Amber and Alfie.

_**Sibuna Meeting A's POV**_

**__**"The trap is set" A#3

"Lets begin" said A #2 as she charged to the thing,

"Wait" I yelled.

A#2 had just been caught by those brat kids.

"Vera" yelled the Paragon

"Ohh great we are taking you to Victor" said my spy.

The Chosen One took Vera to Victor.

"I hear the master has a part in the play.


	11. House of Vera

_**KT's POV**_

"OK Vera what are you doing here " I asked. "OK OK you got me I am A." she said. "Wow Shocker !" said Joy "Now who do you work for ?" "Uhhm well...oh what is that horrid smell?" Vera tried to stall. "Hey Victor, someone would like to talk to you." Martin said Please nooo I'll do anything chosen one... anything". Vera pleaded. "Then tell us what do we need to know" said Martin. "Fine" Vera puffed out in annoyance."You better behave Vera " said Nina. "The Paragon's gonna get ya." "Ohhkay my employer is..." " Hold up don't trick me with fake English" said Amber. "Amber **employer means leader"** Martin said. "Ohhhhh continue on Vera"

_**Nina's POV **_

We were just going to get answers, finally something to find out all of this. Martin was just writing notes then Vera whispered something to him. Martin opened his mouth." Geb, lair,Sari, Nina, Martin, Meh" Vera said. Then, the lights turned off.

_**Fabian's POV**_

"Oh my ..." I said. When the lights turned off everyone was in shock. But, when the lights turned on, it could have killed us. [ Sorry Nina, I know bad use of wording.] "Shhheee's she's" Joy and Jerome was stuttering. "D-E-A-D' mouthed Willow. "Willow its fine " whispered Carter. Patricia ran up and told Victor. Apperantly, She was poisoned. Even better, the whole Anubis House are suspects.

#ver_**A**_

#**A**nubis House


	12. House of Newbies

Stella's POV

I can't believe I am going to Anubis House. I mean I am from down under. So lets go meet everybody. When I walked in I couldn't believe my eye.

Martin's POV

Oh my goodness, Its Stella. She was my Australian pen pal when I was still in America. "Stella its so good to see you" I said. I heard Joy tell KT" Watch out for her." "Hi I'm Stella, from down under" She said. "Uhmm are you an alien " Alfie asked. "Dude down under means Australia, She's Australian." I corrected him.

* * *

Nina's POV

I welcomed Stella in as if she were family. I saw Martin and KT pointing at Stella.  
Apparently, they saw that Stella had a Star Key. Then , the were kissing and flirting like normal.

Next day- School- Ben's POV

I saw Millie and the crew. Then , I saw the most beautiful girl. I hear her name is Stella. " Hi Stella, I am Ben". "Hey Ben " everyone said.

Alfie's POV.

So we were in class. Then, Mr. Hamilton wanted to talk to us( mythology club) after class. We learned about some boring blah blah blah. Meanwhile, KT and Stella were talking.

KT's POV

" Hey Stella" I said. "Hi KT" said Stella. " Not to be rude but where did you get that key,?" I asked. Nina was there trying to tell me not to tell her about SIbuna. "My friend Sarah gave it to me". Nina was in an ultimate shock while Fabian was trying to get her attention.


	13. House of the Forgotten Ruler

Nina's POV

"She knows Sarah", I said. I suddenly froze. Everything around me froze. I couldn't think straight. Everyone was calling my name. " Nina" Carter yelled. I couldn't hear anything. Then, I heard a laughter. "Hahaha, Paragon. You won't defeat me this time" the voice said.

Stella's POV

"Nina Martin" yelled Mr. Hamilton. "Are you ok?" he asked. Then, the bell rings. "Saved by the bell, yet again", He sighs. "For the mythology club, I will be meeting with you individually. I thought of Nina in my brain. "I think I know from somewhere", I muttered.

Fabian's POV

I can't believe Sarah and Stella knew each other. " So Neens, Sibuna Meeting" I ask her. " Neens are you ok". " Oh hey , uhm yeah ." she replied nervously. I could tell she wasn't fine. " Its fine to be scared " I tell her " Everythings gonna be alrighty" I continued. " Fabes don't say that. Something bads gonna happen.

Nina's POV

How is everything gonna be alright, I thought to myself. I know Fabian was trying to help but... I don't know! Then, Martin was pointing directly behind me. "Sen...Sen...Sen" He stammered. " Martin, I know Halloween is coming up. You don't have to be rude". Then , He blurted out " SENKHARA"S BACK!" I turned around and she was there cackling like a witch, well she is a witch. I ran and told Eddie and the gang.


	14. House of Osiris Part 1

Eddie's POV

"She's back" I yelled. " Slime-ball, calm down" Yacker said. " We defeated her once, we can defeat her again!, Well I am gonna go to the meeting now, you coming later" . I nodded. I needed to know who was this "A"! I went into the lush, green forest. " You said you would reveal yourself" I scoffed. " Calm down" A said. "You can't tell anyone". He took of the hood. " How in the world are you here. Shouldn't you be dead". "I have my ways" the seedy man said.

Back at the House

Martin's POV

"Where is Eddie" I screamed. " Just because He is Osirian no more, doesn't mean he can just leave us!". " Hey Marty calm down" Joy said. "Yeah, let the cool and calm aura go inside your heart" Willow said. Sometimes I get very scared of that girl. I was running around the attic then I tripped . But, When I tripped the ground collapsed from under me.


	15. House of Osiris Part 2: Osiris' Bad Twin

Carter's POV

When Martin fell, I ran. " Martin are you dead. If you are, can I have your room?" I asked. Then, Willow hit me. " OW". "I hope that taught you something " she said. Anyways , we all continued down till we saw the 3 doors. 1 was a black door, the 2nd was the gray and the last one was white." Those are for the crowns , Isis,Osiris,and the Forgotten Ruler. " said Willow.

We all looked at her as if she was crazy. " Willow.. How do you know that" Jerome said .

Willow's POV

"Uhhm where is it " I said , reaching into my satchel. " Here is the Book of the Dead... this page" I informed them. " Willow, I love you" Nina said. " Whoa Nina , I am your boyfriend remember" said Fabian. " I know." she said " Eww get a room " We all said in unison.

Joy's POV

We splitted up into teams. The most experienced Sibunas are here. Nina, KT, Fabian, Martin and Eddie. Willow, That girl always finds away to surprise me. A voice yelled " Who dares answer" . Martin replies by saying " Hey its that angel that told us about our destinies , oh yeah and Eddie to ..." " Martin , I get it ... my socks stink. " Eddie replied.  
" It is I, The Paragon, This is the Chosen One and the Ex- Osirian. " Nina said. I know we are like best friends now but she can tick me off sometimes. " What do you mean , everyone knows that the Osirian is that girl with the wavy brown hair. " said the angel. " I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT. I have notes and everything... ha" exclaimed Martin,.OK now it believe that Willow is not the only crazy Sibuna memeber. " SO Joy was my Osirian." I froze . I could not say anything.

KT's POV

" Well yay but what in the world am I." I said. " Duhh the Isirian " said the angel. If you noticed, you're the 2nd closest thing to Isis besides Sadie Kane. " What then whats Eddie ?" I asked. Then out of the blue, Eddie yelled " Show yourself"

Eddie's POV

OK I might know what the voice is talking about. But backj to the story. " So SARAH"S the angel in the white hood?!" Nina said " Anyways, Eddie is the Foreshadower. " said Sarah. " I know I am the protege of Set. " I revealed. "I know you guys hate me now I will leave". " Eddie , its cool man" said Marty. " Yeah, we will help you"


End file.
